Pink Elephants on Parade
"Pink Elephants on Parade" is a song sung about the Pink Elephants in Disney's 1941 animated film Dumbo. After protagonists Dumbo and Timothy Mouse get drunk, they hallucinate about the nightmarish Pink Elephants. The song was performed by The Sportsmen. In 2019, Disney remade Dumbo as a live-action film. "Pink Elephants on Parade" was included as an instrumental theme, featuring bubble-blowers creating the Pink Elephants during their performance in the circus. This version was composed and performed by Danny Elfman. Lyrics Original = Look out! Look out! Pink elephants on parade. Here they come! Hippety hoppety. They're here, and there. Pink elephants everywhere! Look out! Look out! They're walking around the bed. On their head! Clippety cloppety. Arrayed in braid. Pink elephants on parade! What'll I do? What'll I do? What an unusual view! I could stand the sight of worms And look at microscopic germs But technicolor pachyderms Is really too much for me! I am not the type to faint When things are odd or things are quaint But seeing things you know that ain't Can certainly give you an awful fright! What a sight! Chase 'em away! Chase 'em away! I'm afraid need your aid Pink elephants on parade! Pink elephants! Pink elephants! Pink elephants.... |-| Fantasmic! = Look out! Look out! Look out! Pachyderms! They're here! They're there! Oh no! Look out! They're everywhere! Other Appearances *The song appeared on the following albums: **''Dumbo (Official Soundtrack)'' **''Classic Disney - Volume III'' **''Disney's Greatest Volume 3'' **''Disney Villains: Simply Sinister Songs'' **The UK release of Now That's What I Call Disney *The song was included on the Disney Sing Along Songs: I Love to Laugh! VHS. *The song was played in the 1948 Donald Duck short "Tea for Two Hundred". *The song is featured in the Disney Parks shows Fantasmic! and Halloween Screams. *The song is heard in the House of Mouse episode "Mickey and Minnie's Big Vacation". *Part of the song is heard playing on a television is Disney's 2007 live-action film Enchanted. *The song was performed on the jukebox musical revue On the Record. Gallery Images 1941 Film Pink_Elephants.jpg 5115017867_0e562ff842.jpg 5115017947_c9007b933d.jpg Dumbo2.jpg 5115618168_bb7afb1a47.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-5449.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-5540.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-5665.jpg 5115618672_3deff3a057.jpg 2019 Film dumbo12-640x405.jpg 2019pe.png 2019Elephants.jpg Videos Official Dumbo Pink Elephants on Parade HD|1941 Film Pink Elephants on Parade (From "Dumbo" Soundtrack Version)|1941 soundtrack Pink Elephants on Parade (2019) Dumbo OST|2019 The Pink Elephants Are on Parade in House of Mouse|''House of Mouse'' Fantasmic! Pink Elephants|''Fantasmic!'' Pink Elephants on Parade|On the Record Covers Lee Press On & the Nails Pink Elephants On Parade|Lee Press-On and the Nails Pink Elephants On Parade|The Circus Contraption Band .06 Dreadful Children - Pink Elephants On Parade|Dreadful Children Pink Elephant on Parade|Mauro Ottolini PINK ELEPHANTS ON PARADE - DISNEY ROCK (Italian speak)|FraSugar#03 Trivia *The Pink Elephants on Parade musical number is very controversial due to the inclusion of alcohol and drunkenness. Because of this, several book adaptations of the film often cut out their scene and sometimes replace it with a new scene of Dumbo falling asleep and dreaming about flying. **The scene also gained controversy for being very frightening and disturbing for viewers, especially younger ones. Some have even claimed that the sequence contains subliminal messages of paranoia, sickness, abandonment, and death. Category:Cartoon Songs Category:Movie Songs Category:Group Numbers Category:Point of View Songs Category:Television Songs Category:Live Action Songs Category:Disney Songs Category:Sung by Hero/Neutral